Kingdom Hearts: The Story of Nero
by Nero Rampelado
Summary: A new day begins in Twilight Town,Roxas and his friends go about their usual business and eventually enter the Struggle tournament.Unbeknowingst to Roxas, Ansem and DIZ watch from afar when Axel appears alongside a new character going by Nero


A portal of darkness opened into a small labatory area, a hooded figure stepped out and walked up to a glowing console. Another man sat infront of the console, his face was covered with a mask and black straps, only leaving his right eye and mouth uncovered, a small opening was left for his nostrils. On the screen was a young teen with blonde hair spiked up in different directions, he was lying still on a bed, his sleep seemed to be disturbed by weird dreams as he tossed and turned.

"DIZ how is Roxas doing?" the hooded figure asked

"He's stable and seems okay as of now, Namine's work seems to effect him, though he is half of Sora so it is expected" DIZ responded.

"How long till they find out about him" the figure questioned

"Its hard to say how long, but we have security set up in Twilight town so I'll know if they enter to take him away" Diz replied "As long as we're doing this, why don't you tell me your name"

"It's Ansem" the hooded man replied removing his hood to show the face of the man that Sora had beaten over a year ago.

DIZ laughed and nodded "alright then, its nice to meet you Ansem, make sure they don't get a hold of Roxas and make sure he doesn't fall into their hands or regain his memories" Diz said.

They both looked onto the screen as the morning in the digital world Twilight town came around, with the morning coming Ansem stepped on to a device and sat crossed legged in the middle and closed his eyes. In Twilight Town the sun came up and show over the town, illuminating it with a golden color. The sun blazed its rays into a small room through the window. Roxas opened his eyes a little and instantly shut them tightly to avoid the blinding sun. Closing his shades a little to block out the sun he got out of bed and placed his right hand against his head.

"Those weird dreams again, what do they mean, and who is that boy..." Roxas said a loud.

Roxas shrugged to himself and pulled off his clothes and got dressed into his usual attire with his pendant going on last, stepping out of his apartment he locked the door and slipped the key into his pocket. Roxas ran off down the street, turning down the roads until he reached an alley that had a hole in the wall covered by a drape. Roxas pushed the drape aside and walked in to see his three friends eating sea salt ice cream,.

"Hey Roxas, bout time you got out of bed lazy butt" The other blonde called out.

"Gimme a break Hayner, it is vacation after all" Roxas replied

"Yeah but remember we plan on going to the beach, all of us. Pence,Olette you and me" Hayner said back.

"Maybe you don't remember, but we're broke" Roxas said blankly

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart" Hayner replied with a smirk as he ran out of the Usual Spot.

Olette sighed and Pence shook his head slowly, they finished their ice cream then left the Usual Spot as well, Roxas shrugged and followed Olette and Pence, outside as they went to the train station. At the train station Hayner was figuring out the ticket cost.

"we'll need a total of 4800 munny to go" Hayner said to the group

"tickets don't cost that much Hayner, unless your trying to buy the whole train." Pence said

"yeah but we'll want snacks at the beach, and the pretzels cost munny Hayner replied

"True, okay lets see what everyone has, I got 500" Olette said

"I got 600" Pence replied

Roxas sighed "sorry guys I only got 400"

Hayner started to count with his fingers slowly, "that's 1600 munney, we still need another 3200 munney for the trip" Olette said, Hayner crossed his arms since he wanted to figure out the cost.

"How we gonna make 3200 munny in one day?" Roxas asked

"Easy we all just get a few odd jobs done for the munny, don't worry guys I got this covered." Hayner said as he ran off yet again. Roxas sighed and looked at the job board,there wern't many jobs on it today, with another sigh he took down the note for the mail delivery.

"guess I'll do this one" He said, jumping onto the skateboard he started off and stopped by Olette.

"when your finished meet back at the station Roxas" Olette said to him

Roxas knodded and took off with a mail pouch on his shoulder. he rode around town on his skateboard, he dropped mail off in the mailboxes or gave it to the people if he saw them on his way, after he was done he skaded back up too the train station and collected his pay, then just to make sure he took up the job to push a crate up into a garage and rode off to the area. When he got there the guy told him that the crate needed to get up the hill and into the garage without anything falling off of it. Roxas took out his struggle sword and stated to hit the crate to push it up the hill till he got it into the garage. He panted as he finished, taking the munny he jumped on his skateboard and went back to the station to find Hayner back as well.

They pooled the munny together and Olette counted up the amount and added it into one pouch then handed it to Roxas "Ta-Da, we have 5000 munny!" she said happily. Everyone smiled and they went to go get tickets when Roxas was suddenly tripped and fell, then a hooded figure pulled him up, he looked at him then looked shocked.

"Hey Roxas come on man" Hayner yelled out

Roxas looked at Hayner then at the hooded person to see him gone "where'd the guy in the hood go?" Roxas asked

"Huh, what man?" Olette asked

"I think he's lost it" Hayner said with a laugh.

"Guys hurry before the train leaves" Pence yelled out

Roxas quickly ran up to the booth "four tickets please", roxas reached for the munny but couldn't find it.

"Roxas what's wrong?" Olette asked seeing him freaing out

"the munny...I bet that guy took it when I fell" Roxas said

"what you mean, there wasn't any guy Roxas" Hayner replied

"but he was there...and he said..'can you feel him? can you feel Sora?" Roxas told them

Everyone sighed, "guess we'll just visit the beach some other time" Pence said a loud.

"sorry guys" Roxas said to them all

Hayner playfully hit his shoulder "don't worry about it"

Hayner, Pence, Ollete and Roxas walked out of the train station to see a poster with two swords crossed, STRUGGLE was wriitten across the top, Both Hayner and Roxas smiled and looked at each other. Both had big smiles on their faces as Pence and Olette saw what they were looking at.

"We both gotta enter, that way one of us will win and we can all split the prize" Hayner said

"sure why not" Roxas replied

"you guys are gonna clean out" Olette said patting them both on the back

"promise you'll be there Roxas?" Hayner asked

"promise" Roxas said back.

It started to get late, the four friends said their goodbyes and went off to their homes, Roxas walked into his room and changed into a t-shirt and jeans and opened his window to let in a cool breeze, his head still buzzing about the man he saw at the train station as he fell to a sleep. His dreams were again about a brown haired boy, he wielded a key as a weapon and was companied with a dog and a duck.

In the small labatory, DIZ watched the Twilight Town as he tapped at his panel and made the moon come up in the digital world, Ansem stood behind him tossing a pouch in the air and catching it, as he watched Diz work at the panel, catching the pouch again he held it and faced the man at the panel.

"Is a beach really that hard to make?" Ansem questioned

"not really, but it would give the enemy another entry point" DIZ replied in his deep voice

"what should I do about this?" Ansem asked as he held out the pouch

"Delete it, things from that world aren't supposed to exist in the real world" DIZ replied

With that Ansem tossed up the pouch and watched as it dissappeared.

Roxas woke up the next day and prepared for the STRUGGLE tournament, as he approached he saw the usual contenders, himself, Hayner, Siefer, suprisingly Vivi and this year a new kid, he was Roxas age if not older, his silver haiir made him seem kinda off, his eyes were a light aqua color and he dressed nearly the same as Roxas. The announcer stepped into the middle of the ring and got out a microphone.

"ladies and gentlemen its been a long trial, but the struggle is getting down now, our competitors today, local attitude problem, Hayner. Next local teen and head of the defense commity, Siefer. Surprisngly this year is Vivi, who knew the little guy had it in him. A new contestant this year with good skills, Nero. Last but certainly not least is my favorite customer, Roxas!" the man finished. "our first two fighters are: Roxas vs Nero!"

Nero walked up onto the ring and took the Struggle sword from the ref and took a small stance, he only had a small step forward and the sword off to his side, Roxas walked up and took his Struggle and took a crouched stance holding the sword with both hands. The ref backed off to the side of the ring. The rules were simple, your opponent had a hundred orbs, the one that claimed two hundred won or the most when the timer was sounded won.

"and ready...set...STRUGGLE!" the ref yelled from the side of the ring. Roxas watched Nero as he just stood there, Roxas smirked and took the charge and stabbed at the teen, Nero blocked it to the side. "becareful Roxas, they know where you are, they'll be attacking you any time now so be on guard at all times" Nero whispered to him as they had connected the swords.

"w-what?" Roxas asked, but now it changed on Roxas, Nero went from the stealthy defense to a collasal offense only giving Roxas enough time to barely block or dodge, finally he slipped and Roxas took the opportunity to lunge, he felt the soft end of the sword make contact and saw the orbs fall just as he heard the countdown from five, Nero quickly got four of the five orbs Roxas knocked away, diving Roxas got the fifth as the counter buzzed.

"what an amazing duel from Roxas and nero, the score is one fourty-nine to one fifty-one, with Roxas advancing to the semi-finals, what a great duel, everyone give these two a hand" the ref announced out.

"Remember what I told you Roxas" Nero said as he left the ring, he put on a black coat just like the one Roxas saw on the man from the other day and started to run after him till he turned a corner, Roxas turned the corner and didn't see him anywhere. Roxas was confused as he made his way back to the ring.

"now for the next match, Roxas vs Hayner" yelled the judge. With that Hayner picked up his struggle sword and climbed the small steps into the ring and shook hands with Roxas, both smiled.

"Remember Roxas, give it your all" Hayner said

"you too" Roxas replied.

The bell rang and they both charged, Roxas blocked Hayner's first strike and countered taking five of his orbs only to loose three to Hayner's attack afterwards. The fight ragged on back and forth until the bell rang. Roxas and Hayner stopped, both panting from the fight. The reffere walked to both fighters and counted the orbs, then grabbed the mic off of his belt.

"The winner is Roxas!" he yelled out, the appluase and cheers drowning him out afterwords.

That's when Roxas noticed something wrong, all of a sudden everything got quiet and no one moved. Roxas looked around, everyone appeared as they had been frozen, some were even stuck mid-air. Roxas heard a noise and turned around to see a red haired man in a black cloak.

"Long time no see Roxas" he said

"who are you?"

"so you don't remember huh..." he said somberly "well the name's Axel, got it memorized?" he said

"why are you here, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"I'm here to take you back to the organization" Axel replied

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Roxas replied

"come on Roxas, were old friends" Axel said

"I don't ever remember anyone like you" Roxas said back.

Axel looked down to the ground sad, then smirked looking back up both arms outstretched, "then I'll take you back by force!"

Suddenly flames revolved around Axel's hands and from the flames two red and silver chakrams formed. Axel twirled one around with his finger as he held the other tightly, Roxas took a step back when he felt warmth in his palm, he looked at it to see his struggle sword turn into a giant key. Before he could speak Axel launched one of the chakrams at Roxas. Instinctvely Roxas held the key out to block the attack, when he heard the loud clang and was pierced he knew Axel's weapon wasn't close. That's when the second wierd thing happened, another fighter jumped towards Axel in the same kind of cloak.

Roxas shook his head in disbelief, it was Nero. He was holding a key like Roxas but it was much different, it was black and looked like it had wings of an evil angel as a handguard, in the middle was a blue jewel, a chain went up the lenght of the blade and made a shape point off the edge of the key, it was like angel wings with a spearhead at the end. just before that was like a key shape only black and shaped like a crown. at the bottom of the weapon was a chain that ran about a few inches and at the end was a black crown with a silver edge on the inner part.

Nero took Axel by surprise but Axel was able to get away as the blade of the weapon came down, Nero jumped back by Roxas and looked at him.

"Roxas, be careful he's dangerous, use your keyblade wisely while you fight"

Roxas looked at Nero "what in the world is a keyblade?"

"We're both holding one Roxas, your's is the keyblade's true form, the Kingdom Key, mine is one of the strongest offense with a balanced magic, Silver Rain." Nero said.

Now Axel stood ready, he hurled both chakrams at Roxas, Roxas flinched as they got closer, Nero sidestepped and slashed both them away only to have them magically fly back to Axel, Roxas then charged with the keyblade, as he got closer he saw Axel swing. He felt weight hit his shoulder then release instantly, Nero had springboarded off his shoulder and knocked the swing away and Roxas slash made contact with Axel knocking him out of the ring.

Roxas smirked. "that all you got Axel?"

Nero held out his hand. "Don't get cocky Roxas, this fight has only started"

That's when a portal of darkness opened, Axel noticed it and his weapons dissappeared in a burst of flames, Roxas rushed forwards, poised to stab at Axel's midsection when another portal of darkness opened behind him

"Sorry Roxas, time to go", Axel then jumped back and dissappeared as did both the portals.


End file.
